finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Finest Box Finest Fantasy For Advance: Final Fantasy IV-V-VI Original Soundtrack
Finest Box Finest Fantasy For Advance: Final Fantasy IV-V-VI Original Soundtrack est sorti le 28 mars 2007. Cet album contient les bande-sons des versions GameBoy Advance de Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy V et Final Fantasy VI, compressée et éditée par l'équipe sonore de Tose. Pistes *'Compression Final Fantasy IV:' Hiroshi Nakajima (中島 大), Ryoue Takagi (高木 了慧), Noriko Yokoyama (横山 寛子), Mitsutoshi Kodama (小玉 光敏) & Eri Yasuda (安田 絵理) *'Compression Final Fantasy V:' Hiroshi Nakajima, Ryoue Takagi, Eri Yasuda, Shingo Kataoka (片岡 真悟) & Noriko Ishida (石田 宣子) *'Compression Final Fantasy VI:' Hiroshi Nakajima, Ryoue Takagi, Shingo Kataoka, Eri Yasuda, Noriko Ishida & Kazuhiro Kotani (小谷 和弘) Disque 1 #'The Prelude' (プレリュード) #:Thème de l'écran-titre. #'The Red Wings' (赤き翼) #:Thème de la brigade éponyme. #'Kingdom of Baron' (バロン王国) #:Thème du château de Baron. #'Theme of Love' (愛のテーマ) #:Joué lors des scènes avec Rosa. #'Prologue' (オープニング) #:Thème de début de partie. #'Welcome to Our Town!' (街のテーマ) #:Thème de ville. #'Main Theme of Final Fantasy IV' (ファイナル・ファンタジーIV メインテーマ) #:Thème de la Mappemonde. #'Battle 1' (バトル1) #:Thème de combat. #'Fanfare' (勝利のファンファーレ) #:Thème de fin de combat. #'Enter Fat Chocobo!' (デブチョコボ登場) #:Thème du gros chocobo. #'Chocobo Chocobo' (チョコボ) #:Thème de chocobo. #'Into the Darkness' (ダンジョン) #:Thème de donjon. #'Battle 2' (バトル2) #:Thème de combat contre des Boss. #'Bomb Ring' (ボムの指輪) #:Joué lors de l'utilisation de la bague à Mist. #'Rydia' (少女リディア) #:Thème de la jeune invocatrice. #'Damcyan Castle' (ダムシアン城) #:Thème du château éponyme. #'Sorrow and Loss' (哀しみのテーマ) #:Joué lors de certaines scènes. #'Edward's Harp' (ギルバートのリュート) #:Thème du prince de Damcyan. #'Mt. Ordeals' (試練の山) #:Thème de la montagne éponyme. #'Fabul' (ファーブル国) #:Thème du château des moines. #'Run!' (脱出) #:Joué lors de certaines scènes. #'Suspicion' (疑惑のテーマ) #:Joué lors de certaines scènes. #'Golbez, Clad in Darkness' (黒い甲冑ゴルベーザ) #:Thème du sorcier noir. #'Hey, Cid!' (親方シド) #:Thème de l'ingénieur. #'Mystic Mysidia' (ミンディア国) #:Thème du village des magiciens. #'A Long Way to Go' (長い道のり) #:Joué lors de certaines scènes. #'Palom & Porom' (パルム・ポロムのテーマ) #:Thème des jumeaux magiciens. #'Battle With the Four Fiends' (ゴルベーザ四天王とのバトル) #:Thème de combat face à un seigneur élémentaire. #'The Airship' (飛空艇) #:Thème d'aéronef. #'Troian Beauty' (トロイア国) #:Thème de la ville en pleine clairière. #'Samba de Chocobo!' (サンバ・デ・チョコボ) #:Thème du chocobo noir. #'Tower of Bab-il' (バブイルの塔) #:Thème de la tour éponyme. #'Somewhere in the World...' (一方その頃) #:Joué lors de certaines scènes. #'Land of Dwarves' (ドワーフの大地) #:Thème du monde souterrain. #'Giott, King of the Dwarves' (キング・ジョットの城) #:Thème du château des nains. #'Dancing Calcobrena' (踊る人形カルコブリーナ) #:Thème des poupées envoûtées. #'Tower of Zot' (ゾットの塔) #:Thème de la tour éponyme. #'The Land of Summons' (幻獣の街) #:Thème du lieu éponyme. #'Lunar Whale' (魔導船) #:Thème du vaisseau éponyme. #'Another Moon' (もう一つの月) #:Thème de la lune. #'The Lunarians' (月の民) #:Thème du peuple lunaire. #'Within the Giant' (巨人のダンジョン) #:Thème du Géant de Babil. #'The Final Battle' (最後の闘い) #:Thème du comabt final contre Zéromus. #'Epilogue 1' (エンディング・テーマ1) #:Joué lors du générique de fin. #'Epilogue 2' (エンディング・テーマ2) #:Joué lors du générique de fin. #'Epilogue 3' (エンディング・テーマ3) #:Joué lors du générique de fin. #'The Red Wings Ver.2' (赤い翼Ver.2) #:Version abrégée du thème des Ailes Rouges. #'Paladin' (パラディン) #:Joué quand Cécil devient paladin #'Chocobo Forest' (チョコボの森) #:Thème de la forêt éponyme. #'Dancing Girl' (剣の舞) #:Thème des danseuses. #'Fanfare' (ファンファーレ) #:Thème d'un nouveau membre dans l'équipe. #'Surprise' (衝撃) #:Thème d'ennemi. #'More Tears' (離脱) #:Thème de fin de partie. #'Inn' (休息) #:Thème de repos. #'The Crystals' (クリスタル) #:Thème des cristaux. Disque 2 #'Main Theme of Final Fantasy V' (ファイナルファンタジーV メインテーマ) #:Thème du menu principal. #'Opening Theme' (オープニング) #:Thème d'introduction. #'Four Hearts' (4つの心) #:Premier thème de la Mappemonde. #'Hurry! Hurry!!' (急げ！急げ！！) #:Joué lors des situations tendues. #'Reina's Theme' (レナのテーマ) #:Thème de la princesse de Tycoon. #'Dungeon' (ダンジョン) #:Thème de donjon. #'Battle 1' (バトル1) #:Thème de combat. #'Victory Fanfare' (勝利のファンファーレ) #:Thème de fin de combat. #'Requiem' (レクイエム) #:Thème de fin de partie. #'Pirates Ahoy' (おれたちゃ海賊) #:Thème des corsaires. #'Town Theme' (街のテーマ) #:Thème de ville. #'Good Night' (おやすみなさい) #:Thème de repos. #'Sealed Away' (封印されしもの) #:Thème du Sanctuaire du Vent. #'Cursed Lands' (呪いの地) #:Thème du Cimetière d'épaves. #'Deception' (幻惑されて) #:Joué lors de certaines scènes. #'Harvest' (ハーヴェスト) #:Thème du village de "Carwen". #'To the North Mountain' (銀嶺を行く) #:Thème du Mont des dragons. #'Close Call' (危機一髪！) #:Joué lors des situations tendues. #'Battle 2' (バトル2) #:Thème de combat contre des Boss. #'Spreading Grand Wings' (大いなる翼を広げ) #:Joué quand on monte un dragon. #'Royal Palace' (王家の宮殿) #:Thème de château dans le premier monde. #'Fire Ship' (火力船) #:Thème du navire à propulsion de Karnak. #'Run!' (脱出！) #:Thème d'auto-destruction. #'Sorrows of Parting' (離愁) #:Joué lors des scènes tristes. #'Library of Ancients' (古代図書館) #:Thème de la Bibliothèque des Anciens. #'Reminiscence' (回想) #:Joué lors des flash-back. Généralement associé à Faris. #'Musica Machina' (ムジカ・マキーナ) #:Thème des Vestiges volantes de Ronka. #'The Day Will Come' (いつの日かきっと) #:Joué lors de certaines scènes. #'What?' (ん？) #:Joué lors des scènes humoristiques. #'Mambo de Chocobo' (マンボ・デ・チョコボ) #:Thème du chocobo noir. #'Home, Sweet Home' (はるかなる故郷) #:Thème du village natal de Bartz. #'Music Box' (想い出のオルゴール) #:Joué lors des flash-back. #'The Airship' (飛空艇) #:Thème d'aéronef. #'The Evil Lord X-Death' (覇王エクスデス) #:Thème du sorcier inhumain. Disque 3 #'X-Death's Castle' (エクスデスの城) #:Thème de la Forteresse de Exdeath. #'The Dawn Warriors' (暁の戦士) #:Thème des Guerriers de l'Aube. Associé à Galuf. #'Battle at the Big Bridge' (ビッグブリッヂの死闘) #:Thème de combat contre Gilgamesh. #'Unknown Lands' (未知なる大地) #:Second thème de la Mappemonde. #'Moogles' Theme' (モーグリのテーマ) #:Thème de la Forêt des mogs. Thème de combat contre Gogo. #'The Castle of Dawn' (暁の城) #:Thème de château dans le second monde. #'Beyond the Deep Blue Sea' (深い碧の果てに) #:Thème de sous-marin. #'Legend of the Deep Forest' (大森林の伝説) #:Thème des Bois de Moore. #'Tycoon Waltz' (タイクーン円舞曲ヘ長調) #:Thème du château de Tycoon, après certaines révélations. #'Boko's Theme' (ボコのテーマ) #:Thème de chocobo. #'A New World' (新しき世界) #:Troisième thème de la Mappemonde. #'Sealed Book' (封印の書) #:Thème du village mirage et de la Forteresse antique. #'Slumber of Ancient Earth' (古き土の眠り) #:Thème de la Pyramide. #'Prelude to the Void' (虚空への前奏曲) #:Thème de la zone négative. #'In Search of Light' (光を求めて) #:Thème du néant, le donjon final. #'The Decisive Battle' (決戦) #:Thème de combat face à Exdeath. #'The Final Battle' (最後の闘い) #:Thème du combat final face à Néo-Exdeath. #'The Silent Beyond' (静寂の彼方) #:Joué après le combat final. #'Dear Friends' (親愛なる友へ) #:Joué lors des dernières scènes. #'Final Fantasy' (ファイナルファンタジー) #:Joué lors des dernières scènes. #'Ending Theme' (エンドタイトル) #:Thème du générique de fin. #'The Prelude' (プレリュード) #:Thème de la salle des cristaux. Thème de l'écran-titre. #'Fanfare 1' (ファンファーレ1) #:Thème de découverte d'objet-clé. #'Fanfare 2' (ファンファーレ2) #:Thème de découverte d'un objet important. #'The Dancer' (あたしは踊り子) #:Thème des danseuses. #'Let's Play the Piano! 1' (ピアノのおけいこ1) #:Joué sur le piano. #'Let's Play the Piano! 2' (ピアノのおけいこ2) #:Joué sur le piano. #'Let's Play the Piano! 3' (ピアノのおけいこ3) #:Joué sur le piano. #'Let's Play the Piano! 4' (ピアノのおけいこ4) #:Joué sur le piano. #'Let's Play the Piano! 5' (ピアノのおけいこ5) #:Joué sur le piano. #'Let's Play the Piano! 6' (ピアノのおけいこ6) #:Joué sur le piano. #'Let's Play the Piano! 7' (ピアノのおけいこ7) #:Joué sur le piano. #'Let's Play the Piano! 8' (ピアノのおけいこ8) #:Joué sur le piano. Disque 4 #'Omen' (予兆) #:Thème d'ouverture. #'The Mines of Neshe' (炭坑都市ナルシェ) #:Thème de la ville minière. #'Awakening' (目覚め) #:Joué lors des scènes impliquant Terra. #'Locke's Theme' (ロックのテーマ) #:Thème du voleur. #'Battle' (戦闘) #:Thème de combat. #'Victory Fanfare' (勝利のファンファーレ) #:Thème de fin de combat. #'Edgar & Sabin's Theme' (エドガー、マッシュのテーマ) #:Thème du château de Figaro. #'Kefka' (魔導士ケフカ) #:Thème du mage fou. #'Mt. Koltz' (霊峰コルツ) #:Thème de la montagne éponyme. #'The Returners' (反乱分子) #:Thème de la résistance à l'Empire. #'Shadow's Theme' (シャドウのテーマ) #:Thème du ninja. #'Troops March On' (帝国の進軍) #:Thème de l'Empire Gestahl. #'Cyan's Theme' (カイエンのテーマ) #:Thème du château de Doma. #'The Unforgiven' (許されざる者) #:Joué lors des situations tendues. #'Phantom Forest' (迷いの森) #:Thème de donjon. #'Phantom Train' (魔列車) #:Thème du train éponyme. #'The Veldt' (獣ケ原) #:Thème des terres sauvages. #'Gau's Theme' (ガウのテーマ) #:Thème de l'enfant sauvage. #'The Serpent Trench' (蛇の道) #:Thème du canal éponyme. #'Kids Run Through the City' (街角の子供達) #:Thème de ville. #'Under Martial Law' (戒厳令) #:Thème de ville soumise à l'Empire. #'Celes's Theme' (セリスのテーマ) #:Thème de la femme soldat. #'Protect the Espers!' (幻獣を守れ！) #:Joué lors d'un sauvetage. #'The Decisive Battle' (決戦) #:Thème de combat contre des Boss. #'Metamorphosis' (メタモルフォーゼ) #:Joué lors des situations tendues. Disque 5 #'Terra's Theme' (ティナのテーマ) #:Thème de l'héroïne principale. Thème de la Mappemonde dans le Monde de l'équilibre. #'Coin of Fate' (運命のコイン) #:Joué lors des situations tristes. #'Techno de Chocobo' (テクノdeチョコボ) #:Thème de chocobo. #'Forever Rachel' (永遠に、レイチェル) #:Thème de la défunte fiancée de Locke. #'Slam Shuffle' (スラム・シャッフル) #:Thème de Zozo, la cité des voleurs. #'Spinach Rag' (スピナッチ・ラグ) #:Thème de l'Opéra. #'Overture' (序曲) #:Thème d'ouverture de la pièce d'opéra. #'Aria Di Mezzo Carattere' (アリア) #:Joué lors du chant de Maria. #'Wedding Waltz - Duel' (婚礼のワルツ～決闘) #:Joué vers la fin de la pièce. #'Grand Finale' (大団円) #:Thème de fin de la pièce d'opéra. #'Setzer's Theme' (セッツァーのテーマ) #:Thème du flambeur, joué à l'intérieur d'un aéronef. #'Johnny C. Bad' (ジョニー・C・バッド) #:Thème du Colisée. #'The Gestahl Empire' (ガストラ帝国) #:Thème du QG de l'Empire. #'Magitek Research Facility' (魔導研究所) #:Thème du laboratoire de recherches. #'The Airship Blackjack' (飛空艇ブラックジャック) #:Thème du premier aéronef. #'What? 2' (ん?2) #:Joué lors des situations humoristiques. #'Mog's Theme' (モグのテーマ) #:Thème du petit animal. #'Strago's Theme' (ストラゴスのテーマ) #:Thème de la ville de Thamasa. #'Relm's Theme' (リルムのテーマ) #:Thème de la jeune artiste. #'Esper World' (幻獣界) #:Thème du monde des Espers. Disque 6 #'Floating Continent' (魔大陸) #:Thème du continent volant. #'Catastrophe' (大破壊) #:Joué lors des scènes impliquant Kefka. #'Battle to the Death' (死闘) #:Thème de combat contre des Boss puissants. #'Rest in Peace' (レスト・イン・ピース) #:Thème de fin de partie. #'Dark World' (死界) #:Thème de la Mappemonde dans le Monde des ruines. #'From That Day On...' (あの日から...) #:Thème de ville du Mondes des ruines. #'Searching for Friends' (仲間を求めて) #:Thème de la Mappemonde lors de la recherche de l'équipe, et thème du deuxième aéronef. #'Gogo's Theme' (ゴゴのテーマ) #:Thème du maître mime. #'Epitaph' (墓碑名) #:Thème de la défunte partenaire de Setzer. #'The Magic House' (からくり屋敷) #:Thème du manoir-labyrinthe. #'Umaro's Theme' (ウーマロのテーマ) #:Thème du yéti. #'The Fanatics' (狂信集団) #:Thème de la tour des fanatiques. #'Kefka's Tower' (邪神の塔) #:Thème de la Tour de Kefka. #'Dancing Mad' (妖星乱舞) #:Thème du combat final contre Kefka. #'Balance is Restored' (蘇る緑) #:Thème du générique de fin. #'The Prelude' (プレリュード) #:Thème du menu principal, et de l'écran-titre. Galerie Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy IV Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy V Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy VI